bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Verys
:"Power is a curious thing...Three great men, a Lord, a religious man, and a rich man. Between them stands a common mercenary. Each great man bids the mercenary kill the other two. Who lives, who dies? Power resides where men believe it resides; it's a trick, a shadow on the wall, and a very small man can cast a very large shadow." :-Verys to Lady Danara Verys, sometimes called The Spider, was an advisor on the High Lord’s Small Council, to the Lord Regent, Duke Leeto Atraydes, as well as Moff Ettegar Strax. He was also a high ranking member of the clandestine group, the Talshyar, the secret intelligence and security faction that operated within the Antrixian Commonwealth. Verys was a hirjar (eunuch) and rumored to be the Master of Whisperers. He was a skilled manipulator and commanded a network of informants/spies across the two sectors of the Commonwealth and in various locations all across the galaxy. History Early Life Verys was born as a slave on the free world of Cambis in the Relkan Sector. Being a slave to the criminal Lord Dylonn, Verys had very little education during his upbringing. Almost all of Verys’ education came from his dealings with other slaves and visitors to Dylonn’s estate. Prior to Verys reaching the age of puberty, Dylonn had the boy casterated, along with all the other male slaves in his possession. Dylonn acted against all the males due to one of the other slaves sleeping with one of his mistresses. Verys became very good at hiding unseen during his youth, eavesdropping on conversations and using the information he gained to curry favor with Dylonn whenever he needed something or protection. In 26 BBY, Dylonn’s estates were raided by a group of Jinsai. Dylonn’s smuggling and theft within the Commonwealth drew their attention and resulted in an attack. While Dylonn escaped, several slaves were left behind, Verys being one of them. Aron Farring, one of the Jinsai, took Verys with him back to Fendring. Freed from Slavery Verys accepted a place in the lesser House Farring as a servant. There the young Antrixian showed his remarkable skills as a spy and was soon enlisted to serve Count Fenring and his dealings with other member Houses of the Landsraad. Fenring would later send Verys to Antrixies to assist the House Fenring representatives in the House of Lords of the Landsraad. Verys gained a reputation for being the man who knew too much and had a way of exploiting secrets. His system of devulging information kept him safe from politican assassins because no one knew who else knew the secrets and how far his duplicity ran. After Artur Strykia’s death, Duke Leeto Atraydes appointed Verys to the Lord’s Small Council, knowing full well what the man was capable of. His appointment was two-fold: One to keep an eye on him. Two, to make sure that Verys stayed loyal to the Landsraad. Verys’ reputation grew. Secrets were his trade and his skills at aquiring information made him nearly omniscient. Many times he was investigated as being Force-sensitive, although he was not. Verys was very adept at playing the politics of the Landsraad called Daes Daimar, the Great Game, or more commonly called the Game of Houses. It was around this time that Verys mysteriously disappeared for about two days. Upon his return, he simply stated that he had gotten along with a group visiting Kaldra and had gone off to share a cup or two of wine. He simply enjoyed the stories they told so much that he lost track of time. In reality, Verys had been abducted by members of the Talshyar. They tested his loyalty to the Commonwealth by attempting to bribe him and even torture him to an extent. Even the threat of death did not sway Verys from loyally serving the greater interests of the Commonwealth. At the end of the abduction, Verys was made an operative of the Talshyar, an appointment he revelled in. As the operative, code named: The Spider, Verys used his growing informant network to the advantage of the clandestine group. Imperial Occupation :"Tell me a secret, Verys. Who do you truly serve?" :"The Commonwealth, my Lord. Someone must." :-Leeto Atraydes to Verys. Under the Imperial occupation, Verys continued to serve the Lord Regent, often playing the Imperials off of the Landsraad. Under instructions from Duke Leeto, Verys often betrayed information to the Imperials to earn their trust. He also constantly played Admiral Harkness and his daughter off of Moff Strax. As a member of the Talshyar, Verys simply waited and listened. Without the knowledge of either the Imperials or Duke Leeto, Verys expanded his network of spies throughout the galaxy. Most of his contacts were not aware that they were dealing with a Antrixian most of the time, let alone a secret agent. His main goal was to track down and find the Strykia twins, whom he factored into achieving peace within the Commonwealth. Unbeknowst to the Antrixian Resistance or Duke Leeto, Verys had more information concerning the lost members of the major Houses since the Purge than the Shadow Wardens or even Antrixian Intelligence cells. For the first year in which Graydon Strykia was working out of the Manchi Sector with CJ Morgan, Verys had a handful of informants that kept him abreast of the young man's activities. Upon the initiation of the Imperial plot to draw out the missing members of the Strykia family, Verys found an ally in the oddest of people, Lady Danara, the Imperial High Inquisitor. While Danara had been positioned to pose as the consort to the clone of Graydon Strykia, Verys knew that the real Graydon and Danara had been involved with each other. Verys was also one of the first outside of the Imperials that discovered that Danara was pregnant and surmised that it was Graydon’s child, given the timeframe of her pregnancy. With this information, Verys began to weave his plot to return the Commonwealth to a state of peace and stability. Appearance and Personality Verys was a plump, completely bald, effeminate man. While appearing very modest, Verys had a taste for luxury, but didn’t indulge in it too often. Verys was very content being observed as a mere servant, even though his position and rank afforded him wealth and comfort. Even being as large as he was, Verys was a master of disguise, able to change his appearance, gait, smell, and costume to become unrecognizable. Verys was the master of spies and secrets within the Landsraad, relying on a network of informants who reported to only him, in one of his many guises. Verys had a history of providing information to all sides, aiding advesaries, of pitting rivals against one another, and manipulation to achieve his own ends. This earned him a reputation of distasteful and untrustworthy to the nobles of the Landsraad. In private, however, Verys claimed to value order, stability, and peace above all else. He professed loyalty to those who sought out those goals also. RPG D6 Stats Type: Spymaster DEXTERITY 2D+2 Dodge 4D+2, Melee Combat 5D, Thrown Weapons 4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Alien Species 6D+2, Bureaucracy 7D, Cultures 7D, Languages 7D+1, Law Enforcement 5D+2, Streetwise 8D, Value 6D+1, Willpower 7D MECHANICAL 2D+1 Communications 5D+1, Sensors 4D PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 6D+1, Command 6D, Con 5D+1, (s)Con: Disguise 9D+2, Forgery 6D, Gambling 5D+1, Investigation 8D+1, Persuasion 6D+1, Search 6D, Sneak 8D+2 STRENGTH 3D Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 6D, (s)Computer Programming/Repair: Slicing 9D, First Aid 4D+2, Security 7D+1 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 18 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, Encrypted Comlink, Datapad, wardrobe, various disguises, Dagger (STR+1D), various IDs, Forgery materials, Slicing toolkit, various small tools Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters